


The Devil Went Down to Mystic Falls

by purestilinski



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Jealous Lucifer, Lucifer is in Love, Stefan Is A Good Friend, lucifer is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purestilinski/pseuds/purestilinski
Summary: Lucifer’s been experiencing weird things when he’s around Chloe. Things like his stomach doing somersaults when he spots her. Or those weird, pesky butterflies during special moments. Or the raging hot hellfire burning throughout his being when she spends time with Detective Douche.  He can’t make sense of any of it. But perhaps his best friend, a decidedly not-so-evil vampire with hero hair, can. So, the Devil takes a trip to Virginia.





	The Devil Went Down to Mystic Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is not my best work. It was rather rushed and not completely fleshed out. I've only recently started Lucifer and I love Deckerstar so much that my mind wouldn't let me do anything without writing this. I hope you readers enjoy!

“You know, I’m surprised you asked to meet up.”

Lucifer grinned at his compatriot, drinking in his friend’s light brown spiked hair, greenish-blue eyes, and stylish attire consisting of a button-up white shirt and expensive-looking leather jacket. “Stefan, now why in blazes would I not want to meet up with my best friend?”

Stefan rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer. “I figured you would be much too consumed with your Sin City.” 

“But you’re wrong. It’s not a Sin City. Rather, it’s a City of Angels.” 

Stefan snorted. “We both know that’s not true.” 

Lucifer laughed at that, placing his arm around his friend’s shoulder. “You’d be correct. But the place is bloody exciting.” 

“Oh,” said Stefan, curiously. “Do tell. What naughty business has the Devil himself gotten mixed up in?” 

“Nothing naughty, my friend, I assure you. You might not believe me but I’m basically an honorary member of the LAPD.” 

Stefan looked at him as if he’d grown another head. “You...working for the LAPD. I doubt that.” 

Lucifer leaned away from the vampire, placing a hand over his heart. “I’m...I’m simply wounded, Stefan. You really think so little of me?”

The younger Salvatore brother popped a fry into his mouth and chewed it before responding. “Of course not, Lucifer. I think you would absolutely work with the LAPD…”

“Well, splendid.” 

“...if there was something in it for you.” 

Lucifer sighed. “Well, fine, I suppose you are correct. It is what I came to talk to you about, after all.” 

“Ah,” exclaimed Stefan with mock surprise. “So, there is something in it for you.” 

“Not exactly. See, it’s not some _thing_ in it for me, rather some _one_.”

Stefan wiped the amused look off his face. “Wait...are you telling me that you’re in love?”

Lucifer took a bite of his burger, moaned, and swallowed dramatically. “Yum! This burger is absolutely exquisite. Did your friend Matthew make it?” 

Stefan snapped his fingers in front of Lucifer’s face. 

“Don’t do that! I’m not a bloody dog,” protested Lucifer.

“You ignored my question. Are you in love?”

The Devil took a sip from his beer, laughing as he did so. “Don’t be silly. I’m Lucifer, the Devil, Ruler of Hell. I can’t fall in love.” 

Or could he? Lucifer was scared to admit it, but he had absolutely no idea what that woman was doing to him. Her presence was intoxicating and, when she wasn’t around him, he felt a void that he had an aching desire to fill. 

Stefan leaned back, drumming his fingers on the bar counter. “Okay, but you said you wanted to talk about this mysterious woman. Why?” 

“Well, because Chloe’s driving me bonkers, that’s why. First of all, she’s immune to my powers.”

“Wait, you can’t do your weird ‘show me your darkest desires, love’ thing to her?”

“Yes! And on top of that, she’s manipulating me somehow. Every time I see her my stomach feels like it does after fifteen shots of whiskey. And, I kid you not, during certain...occasions, I feel butterflies. I’m not a bloody zoo, Stefan! And...and, when she spends time with her boringly plain ex-husband, Detective Douche, I can feel the fires of hell coursing through me. I don’t even hate the bloody guy. I just like flustering him if I’m honest. But every time he’s near her, I want to hit him. It’s like everything about her makes me…vulnerable. Both physically and...and emotionally...I am vulnerable,” ranted Lucifer, growing more and more frantic as he spoke. 

Stefan studied Lucifer intently. He made note of his friend’s slumped posture, which was quite unlike him. The other man’s body was fidgety and his eyes kept bouncing everywhere too. He was clearly nervous and lost, evidently scared to finally acknowledge these things out loud. For a second, Stefan was confused. Love, although complicated, was a positive emotion. Yet, clearly, Lucifer wasn’t taking it as such. But, he understood. The Devil couldn’t comprehend that he was finally feeling raw, human emotions for someone. And he was terrified.

“Lucifer, look at me, please,” said Stefan. He waited until Lucifer’s gaze met his own before continuing. “You are in love. And I think somewhere in the mess you’re experiencing right now that you know that. You might not understand all that comes with it, and it’s okay that you don’t. Love is crazy. It makes you want to act irrationally, like...punching this Detective Douche in the face. It makes you feel warm, safe, and like you’ve found a home. And, finally, it makes you question what you deserve out of life. You sit there and you question yourself like ‘maybe, just maybe I don’t deserve the goodness this person brings into my life’. Well, guess what, Lucifer? You do. You deserve to feel love and everything it has to offer. Because, let me tell you something. You might literally be the Devil, Lucifer. But you are far from a bad person.” 

“I...Stefan?” asked Lucifer, stumbling over his words. 

“Yeah, wh-” 

Before the vampire could finish his sentence, he was enveloped in a tight embrace by his friend.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Yes, Detective, I’ll be back in a few days. I apologize but...something important came up and I had to meet an old friend.” He purposely left out the specifics, namely that the visit was about her. But he didn't lie. That was one thing he never did. 

“Don’t worry about it. I understand, Lucifer.” He closed his eyes and breathed in, drinking in the sound of her soft, angelic voice. “I’ll see you when you get back. I have to go drop Trixie off at a friend’s.”

He could tell she was about to hang up the phone, so he spoke quickly. “Detective.” 

“Yeah?”

_Go on, say it. Bloody hell, say it!_

“I-I...lo-look forward to seeing you when I get back.” 

He swore, somehow, that she was grinning on the other end. “Me too. Goodnight, Lucifer.” 

“Goodnight, Chloe.”


End file.
